The Vault Of Horror
Welcome HACK boys and girls. I'm just going over a PUTRID-POLICY from my banker. The SCREAMIUMS of this CONHACT, are TO DIE FOR ha-ha-ha-ha. Speaking of banks, be sure to PAY ATTENTION and CHECK this FABLE OF FEAR out, I call... On a night in the fall of 1946, an old lady drove to a cemetery somewhere in Maryland. She wandered through the graveyard, as the leaves blew all around her. She opened a tomb, going into the darkened-mausoleum. She found a vault inside and looked over at a coffin, opening it. "Very good William honey!" the old lady said to the corpse of an old man inside, grabbing a key out of its rotted-hand. She unlocked vault and went inside. The old woman arrived in her car to a manor out, in the countryside, carrying a bag into the house. "I got the diamonds and rubies from your Grandfather William and his Brother Mortimer's vault they had built in their tomb" the old woman explained to a young woman, sitting at the dining-room table. "Wonderful Grandmother, Grandfather and Great-Uncle Mortimer never thought we would plan to rob their tomb!" the young woman replied. "Yes, Penny" Penny's grandmother agreed. Penny's grandmother poured out the jewelry from her bag and they observed the large pile of diamonds and rubies on the table. "Very nice Grandmother!" Penny said. "Yes, they're beautiful. I will make us some hot tea Sweetie!" she agreed and said, going into the kitchen. As Penny returned to observing the diamonds and rubies on the table, a hand of rot and decay grasped her cheek. Penny looked up, seeing the dead old man from the tomb, standing there with his rotting-skin bald-head, jerking down, to look at her, with his right-eye, his left-eye was missing, leaving a sunken-dark hole of a socket. The zombie's mouth was sunken-in, and it wore it hole-ridden-suit of black. "GRANDFATHER?!?" Penny screamed, being choked to death, as the zombie of William moaned. Penny's grandmother came in with a teapot and screamed, finding Penny dead, slumped over the table. Behind William's zombie was the other zombie, with ghostly-white skin and no eyes, wearing a red suit and having long, dark and ratty-hair. The corpse wailed loudly. "MORTIMER!!!!" she screamed at the corpse. "WILLIAM!!!!" she screamed, seeing the other zombie. The zombie of Mortimer gripped her neck, with two rotting-hands of white and snapped it, killing Penny's grandmother. The decaying zombie of Mortimer poured the jewelry back into the bag and the rotting-zombie of William gripped the bodies of Penny and his wife. The corpses of the brothers walked slowly out of the dining-room, together, as pieces of flesh dropped from their digits. The zombie of Mortimer grabbed a bottle of vintage wine. Ten minutes later, the bodies of Penny and her grandmother were both holding the bag of jewelry, sitting beside each other in the vault. The zombies laughed, with high-pitched wailing echoes in their tomb, as William drank out of the wine-bottle, then passed it to Mortimer. Well, Penny sure got ALL CHOKED UP over seeing her grandfather. As for her Great-Uncle Mortimer, it was a SNAP, seeing his sister-in-law heh-heh. OF CORPSE, the zombies added a PENNY to their vault and their pile of GHOUL-RY I mean JEWELRY! Well, until next ISSUE Kiddies, keep CASHING IN on more terror ha-ha-ha-ha!